The invention concerns a method and apparatus for handling a packet or stack of band sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,752 describes an apparatus with a weaving or knitting machine for manufacturing woven or knitted bands. In direct connection with the weaving or knitting machine the bands are cut into sections of definite length and are stacked into a magazine between parallel magazine walls above a foot ledge. In this way up to several hundred band sections may be stacked onto one another. The bonding of the band sections along their edges by means of gluing or welding directly in the magazine is possible. This however brings about various disadvantages. In particular, the application of adhesive directly onto the band sections inside the magazine leads, by diffusion of the adhesive along the textile fibers, to soiling of the magazine walls. Because of the adhesive application the production speed is considerably reduced. Moreover, the choice of types of adhesive material is limited.